


Anything You Say

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Kinktober Day #5 // Power ImbalanceJack finds a few pictures and makes sure you know who's in charge





	Anything You Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is GROSS and I'll probably fix this later but things are BAD for me!! Please enjoy this though!!

Jack was the boss. He is a hero. You would have to be an idiot to deny that. You looked up from your place next to his desk, knees sore and probably bruised from kneeling so long. 

"Princess, can you tell me how long you planned on keeping me in the dark about these?" Jack asked, waving an assortment of your very intimate photos in front of your face.

You blushed, looking down and trying to disappear into yourself. You took those pictures for Jack but forgot to delete them off your ECHO, which problem meant that they were uploaded to his account. He wasn't going to punish you for them, but he was going to put you into your place.

"I know you can speak, Kitten," Jack said, tapping his foot and you looked up at him.

"I wanted to surprise you with them, but I guess they found their way to you." You said,  taking Jack's hand and letting him pull you up to your feet. Your legs shook and Jack steadied you, pinning your hips against his desk and smiling down at you.

"Who's in charge here?" HE asked and you swallowed, mouth suddenly dry and the air thick.

"You are, Jack." You answered, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth and waiting for him to do something.

"So why are you taking a tone with me, hmm? Do you wanna be punished?"

"No, Jack."

"Alright, now go back to the apartment and wait for Daddy to come home. Naked and on your knees." 

You nodded and Jack smiled, patting your hip and sending you off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
